fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
This Broken Little World
Summary The year is 2065, and humanity as it is conventionally understood is dying. However, there was no apocalpyse, no horrific disease that caused this, at least not immediately or traditionally. Instead, conventional humans are being out-competed by those who have been changed by a phenomena known as "Pollution." These "humans", known as The Polluted, are insumountably superior to normal humans, leading to global upheaval and revolution. Pollution, as it turns out, is not merely some supernatural phenomena that was triggered out of nowhere. Instead, it was a slow buildup that was present throughout history and the progress of all life, not merely humans. Oddly, however, there does appear to have been an unnatural spike sometime around 2050, and reports of being similar to The Polluted have been made since at least the 1970s. Now......well, there is no telling what will happen to this broken little world of ours. Power of the Verse The vast majority of the verse and it's abilities are three-dimensional in nature, although exceedingly versatile and often difficult to counter or work around. All Polluted are rather haxed, even ignoring the effects of Errors, as they have a decent assortment of abilities such as Physics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Reactive Evolution, Durability Negation, and several more. The god-tier of the verse, The Factory, also known as The Mother by The Polluted, lacks even the internal logic to abide by any truth values, existing in a quasi-state of indescribability and shapelessness. Despite being utterly impersonal, the emanations of its existence can gain sentience and a will of their own over time. Explainations Pollution A form of abstract "energy" created by The Factory, that technically doesn't even exist and may just be a metaphor for evolution invented by remaining human governments. Slowly built up in life on earth over it's entire evolutionary history, but only became apparent in recent years. Despite what it's name would entail, Pollution manefests as a subtle warping of one's personal reality and gradual erasure of logic and common sense. Simply put, it is the melding of man and chaos, and allows access to various supernatural abilities in and of itself, along with the ability to gain Errors. *'Zeroth Degree:' Those with "Zeroth Degree Pollution" are what we would consider normal humans, and lack any supernatural qualities whatsoever. Anything created by a Zeroth Degree Polluted is unable to affect any other degree Polluted by any amount; literally nothing that they could possibly do will affect even a First Degree Polluted in any way, shape, or form. *'First Degree:' Those with "First Degree Pollution" are refered to as "Demi-Humans", and begin to show a Polluted's main supernatural abilities. They possess 1-3 Errors, generally of low magnitude or potency, all of the basic abilities of a Polluted, albeit to the lowest degree possible, and generally minimal Distortion. Those at this degree are entirely unable to be affected by those of the zeroth degree, and can effortlessly bypass the defenses, resistances, and durability of those with lower Pollution. *'Second Degree:' Those with "Second Degree Pollution" are refered to as "Demons", and begin to become less human-appearing. They possess 3-5 Errors, usually of low to medium magnitude or potency, all of the basic abilities of a Polluted to a higher degree than a First Degree Polluted, and generally minimal Distortion. Those at this degree are entirely unable to be affected by those of the first degree, much as with the first degree and the zeroth, and can effortlessly bypass the defenses, resistances, and durability of those with lower Pollution. *'Third Degree:' Those with "Third Degree Pollution" are refered to as "Diabolics", and begin to lose physicality and their humanity as a whole. They possess 5-10 Errors, generally of medium to high magnitude or potency, all the basic abilities of a Polluted to a higher degree than a Second Degree Polluted, and medium Distortion. These at this degree at to the second degree what the second degree is to the first. *'Fourth Degree:' Those with "Fourth Degree Pollution" are refered to as "The Chosen" by other Poluted, and become amorphous masses of muscle and neuron, not disimilar to a Shoggoth. They possess 10-20 Errors, with the magnitude or potency varying from low to cataclysmic, all the basic abilities of a Polluted to the highest degree, and high Distortion. These are to the third degree what the third degree is to the second, and are extremely rare. *'Fifth Degree:' Those with "Fifth Degree Pollution" have no epithets, as they no longer exist. They possess all Errors, as they have become one themselves, and immeasurable Distortion. They are to the fourth degree what the fourth degree is to the zeroth degree. Errors Errors are mistakes in reality that are slowly accumulated by Polluted over time, with the rate increasing over time, when they are in close proximity to other Polluted, and during moments of high stress. Errors are unable to be removed from the reality surrounding and encompassing a Polluted, as doing so would be like removing the reality from within them, and can't even be removed by other Polluted, even those of higher degree; only those of an at least high-end fourth degree can remove an Error, and even then it is extremely difficult. They generally take the form of abilities that a Poluted can use normally, and possess two distinct characteristics, Magnitude and Potency. *'Magnitude:' Magnitude is determined by the area that an Error can affect at any one time. Some Errors have no magnitude, as they can only affect the user, while some others are capable of affecting entire continents, the entire world, or even the entire universe, although the latter is exceedingly rare. *'Potency:' Potency is determined by the overall power of an Error or amount of damage that an Error can cause. Some Errors have no potency, as they don't directly affect the world outside of the user, and some can outright destroy the earth, or tear apart the fundamentals of reality. Distortion A passive effect that Polluted constantly release into the world. In a manner similar to the fact that a sufficiently thin needle could pierce hardened steel, a sufficient Distortion allows one to equalize with their opponents, regardless of differences in power. Fact and fiction intermingle, and the one with the highest Distortion decides what remains, allowing the user to ignore undesirable factors. This is not some mere warping of reality, but the distortion of previous events towards the user's favor, such that the universe itself agrees with them. This is done through the constant release of "Anti-Reality Particles" that cause reality to grow and distort like a cancerous growth, welling up the universe itself like the skin over a tumor. Like cancer to the body, the universe excises the tainted area from itself and takes whatever it can to replace the removed area, with this happening to be the desires of the highest Distortion involved. One's Distortion generally works to create one to a few specific affects, coinciding with the deepest desire and will of the user, although this varies quite a bit, but all allow the user to appear and attack from anywhere within it, regardless of the size of either. The following attributes are ranked from E''' to '''S, although special, higher rankings may be given in certain scenarios. *'Density:' This attribute defines the strength of Distortion over a given area, with higher Density allowing one to overcome the Distortion of another. High enough Distortion can cause those without comparable Distortion to be excised from the universe itself simply by being too close, or be "suffocated" under the pressure of the Distortion, causing total existence failure. Meanwhile, a low enough Density can allow it to simply be ignored by those strong enough. *'Volume:' This attribute defines the total area that a Distortion can affect at once. Higher Volumes require high Densities to be effective, as the Distortion tends to get "spread out" over larger areas, reducing it's overall effectiveness. *'Maneuverability:' This attribute defines the ability of a user to control their own Distortion. High Maneuverability allows one to cause highly fine-tuned effects over specifc area with their Distortion, while low Maneuverability means that one wouldn't be able to have fine-tuned effects, and it would apply over the whole Volume. *'Power:' This attribute defines the overall power that one can output through a Distortion, and it's effects are self-explanitory. At high Power, a Distortion can act as though it also had high Density, assuming it didn't already. *'Versatility:' This attribute defines the variety of effects that a Distortion can achieve. A high Versatility would allow one to achieve a large variety of effects, potentially even from a single Distortion, while a low Versatility wouldn't allow one to create more than a few different effects, vastly reducing the effectiveness of their Distortion. The vast majority of uses have low rankings in this attribute, although it is, without question, the most important and powerful attribute at high ranks. *'Second Activation:' Less of an attribute, and more of an occurance that can make one's Distortion stronger, but still ranked nonetheless. A Second Activation can be achieved similarly to an Error, although significantly slower. Higher ranks in this mean that the Second Activation is far stronger than normally, with a lower rank meaning that the boost is comparatively small. *'Trigger:' Again less of an attribute, and more of a property, but a Distortion's Trigger is a specific situation in which it will automatically activate. Once a Trigger has been used to activate the Distortion, nothing the target can do will allow them to escape, as they have willingly consented to be affected by it; not even destroying the user, the universe, or the energy sustaining the Distortion will allow for them to escape. Even traveling to another point in time or dimension is fruitless. There isn't even an "outside of the Distortion" for them anymore. Ranks in this indicate how difficult the Trigger is to activate. **'Note:' It is entirely possible to activate a Distortion outside of it's Trigger being activated, although it lacks any of the special effects that it would otherwise. Supporters and Opponents |-|Supporters= *CrimsonStarFallen *PsychoWarper |-|Opponents= |-|Neutral= Characters Polluted The System *Sol *Mercury *Venus *Earth *Mars *Uranus Pantheon *Fenris *Mikaboshi *Typhon *Tlaloc Category:Verses Category:This Broken Little World